Her Secret
by indianstar
Summary: Staying with his best friend Sasuke goes to a new school and makes new friends, but there is this girl with a secret. Sasuke is determined to find out what it is and why she is such an outcast at school, but he isnt the only one watching her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He had just moved to the Leaf village to stay with his best friend, a loudmouth, idiot of a blonde, who calls himself the next hokage, his name Naruto. Naruto really irritates him but is the only one that has ever gained his trust. He has no family for they all died in a car accident and he was the only one that had survived, ever since then he turned cold, most called him 'the frozen heart'. He really and truly disliked girls especially those that were known as his 'fangirls', they gave him such headaches and irritated the hell out of him. He had to move because of them, they had broke into his house, so he decided for a fresh start and called his friend and told him he was going to move in with him, and left straight away. So that's why he was walking down a corridor in a new school on his first day, looking for his classroom. he looked around with a calm, expressionless face for his classroom, he was already late but it was his first day. He found the room and gave a small knock and heard the 'come in' from the teacher. He gave a sigh, knowing what would happen he entered, opened the door and walked in. the girls immediately their eyes turning into hearts and started to whisper with one another. He gave another sigh and quickly scanned the room.

Naruto was sitting in the back with a blonde girl next to him that, which surprisingly, wasn't like the other girls and a empty seat next to him and with someone next to that empty seat with a hood on and was looking down at the desk.

"You must be the new kid call me Kakashi, please introduce yourself." Said the Kakashi, not looking up from his orange book.

He sighed again. "Sasuke Uchiha." He said blankly and the girls all started to whisper again.

"Alright Sasuke you can go sit next to…" Kakashi looked up and scanned the room for a seat, "Sakura. Sakura please raise your hand." He said going back to hiss book.

Sasuke nodded and looked up to find the hooded person, who was still not looking up from the desk, hand up and started walking there catching snippets of the girls conversation.

"Why does the new guy have sit by the freak?"

"He'll properly get freaked out by her!"

He sat at his desk and Kakashi started his lesson. Sasuke stared at him but didn't bother taking notes, actually he wasn't really listening at all. It was so boring for him, he looked and saw Naruto had past out on his desk, he glanced at the hooded figure nexted to him. He could obviously tell that it was a girl, but that was what got him so curious about her. She felt his eyes on her and she just tensed, could he be one his agents? She didn't know but she wasn't going to let him know anything. He looked back to front but keeping her still in his vision. Nearing the end of the lesson, he hadn't listened to a word that Kakashi spoke, and Kakashi said that the last few minutes we could do what we want. Sasuke just keep quite ignoring the stares of all the girls, and the glares from all the boys, he kept a close eye on… what was her name? Sakura? He wasn't sure, but that was when he saw her head shoot up and she stared straight a head and her eyes wear wide, but almost looked like she was asleep. After a minute she shook her head and looked to the side where he was sitting. All he saw was an ocean of green in her eyes staring at him. He was a bit confused by her actions, but didn't have time to think about for the bell rang and she shot out her seat and quickly dashed out of class. His eyes followed her, man she was strange, he looked at Naruto and bonked him on the head.

"Ow man that hurt!" Naruto cried, while rubbing his head.

"We're gonna be late now lets move." Sasuke said while walking away.

They walked to their next class, he was told he would have the same time table as Naruto and followed him. When he walked in the same routine happened, the girls would whisper and squeal, the guys would glare and he would introduce himself, get assigned to his seat, which so happened to be nexted to Sakura… that was her name right? He still didn't know. Class went on he listened only for a few minutes and then turned to look at the strange girl. He looked back to the teacher, deciding to listen for another minute, when a note fell on his desk. He looked at it curiously, then looked around, Naruto was asleep, he would have seen if it was the person in front of him, so he looked at Sakura, but she gave no acknowledgement about it. He looked back at the note and opened.

" Dodge right and not left."

He raised an eyebrow, what the hell did that mean? It was like someone knew he was going to get into a fight and get beaten up unless he dodged right. He scrunched up the note and tucked in his pocket, it was properly just a joke. The bell rang and he got up with Naruto and followed him to where he sat with the rest of his friends.

All the kids left the classroom except for one. She stood up and put her bag on her back and gave a huff.

"He doesn't want to listen to some advice fine! I was only trying to help mister pretty face keep his pretty face." Sakura thought to herself, walking to the roof of the school, where she had lunch. She removed her hood and her short, pink hair fell forward, blowing slightly with the wind. She down and started eating her lunch, looking down at where a group of teens sat eating lunch, looking at one with really dark, uncontrollable hair and dark, endless eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha… I hope you know how to fight." She said and continued eating her sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto lead him to a huge cherry blossom tree, where a group of teens were, he sighed, he didn't like a large group of people, he followed behind the blond who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey guys I want you to meet my best friend Sasuke here!" he said, more like shouted, in his usually loud voice. "Sasuke let me introduce you to everyone!" he said while putting a arm around Sasuke. "That's Neji and Hinata." He said while pointing to a boy with long brown hair and pearl eyes and a girl with long black, blue hair with the same eyes. "That's Ino and Shikamaru!" he said pointing the blond her saw in his first period, and a boy with his hair in a pony tail, that looked like a pineapple. "That's Chouji, Kiba and Shino." He said pointing to three boys, one was really big, the other had a…dog on his head? The other had really dark glasses on. "That's Tenten!" he said pointing to a girl with two buns. "And finally there's …" he didn't get to finish.

"I am Lee and I am so very happy to see such youth in a young man!" shouted Lee, who had really bushy eyebrow and a werid haircut. Everyone just sighed or sweat dropped. Sasuke stared at him. "Ok then I'm starving lets eat!" Naruto broke the silence and sat down eating and Sasuke did the same. Listening to everyone just talk and having a good a laugh, maybe lunches won't be so bad after all. He gave a smirk when Naruto and Lee started arguing.

"So you sit next to Sakura?" asked Ino, this caught everyone's attention. Sasuke just nodded and the others looked at each other and then back at him, raised and eyebrow at them. "Well you see its not like she's a bad person but she's just very strange and likes to keep to herself." She said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked getting a little curious.

"Well ever since she came to highschool she's been like this, her aunt is the principle, they say that she lost her parents when she young and hasn't really opened up since then, but high school she became more distant." Said Ino looking at him.

"Why do people call her a freak then?" he asked, curiosity rising.

"Well for one she has pink hair, and two she has this way of knowing what to expect." She said and then quickly waved her hand. "But it doesn't matter anyhow." She said and they all went back to their previous conversations.

Sasuke was lost in his thoughts. So her name was Sakura. He wonder why she is so distant, he doesn't see her talk to anyone but the teacher if necessary. His mind was filled with questions, he wondered what Ino meant by she knows the unexpected, could she have been the one to send that note to him? All these questions were giving him a headache.

"So you're the new kid?" asked a new voice.

The group all turned around and groaned, Sasuke turned his head to this newcomer, he looked like a football player by the way he dressed. Sasuke didn't answer just stared, slightly irritated.

"I hear that your quite the big news in school." he said, still Sasuke said nothing, "The name is Miroku." Still no reply. "Are you going to say something or what?" Miroku said getting annoyed.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said and turned around so that his back was to him, getting irritated with him.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" said Miroku who grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and spun him around and grabbed his collar. Sasuke just started unmoved by his actions. "Now how about I teach you some manners?" Miroku said while raising his fist.

Sasuke stared at him calm, but the note suddenly flashed into his mind. Miroku pulled back and sent his fist flying, Sasuke quickly moved his head to the right, he thought he was crazy, obviously the punch was going to hit him now, but the punch went straight past his face towards the left and Miroku stared shocked. "You dodged my punch? No one has ever been able to!" Miroku said outraged.

Sasuke was a bit shocked himself at this but then all the years of his combat lessons reminded him of techniques like that. he quickly grabbed Miroku's wrist hard forcing him to let go of his collar and released his wrist.

"Miroku! My office now!" said a very loud voice that even Sasuke jumped a little. He turned his head to see a grown up women with blond hair in two hair ponies, a really large chest and a diamond on her forehead. Sasuke turned back to look at Miroku he was as pale as a ghost, and Sasuke smirked.

The bell rang telling them all to get to class, Sasuke and Naruto walked to their next class, and Sasuke to feel someone was watching him so he looked around, nothing to the left, right, back or front, he looked up to see someone standing by the roof watching him, he could recognise the hood. "Sakura? It had to be who warned me, but how did you know that I was going to be in that situation?" he thought to himself seeing that she was walking back inside. What Ino told him flashed back into his mind: 'Two she has this way of knowing what to expect'. He walked into class and saw her, in her usual position of not looking up and only at her desk. He sat down after introducing himself and was in a row behind her. "What is she hiding?" he kept thinking to himself.

…

"Sir, it is almost time to put the plan into motion." Said a boy with glasses and silver hair to a man in a big chair almost like a throne.

"I know Kabuto, very soon she will be in grasp." Said a very sly voice, that seemed like a snake.

"Yes lord Orichmaru." Said Kabuto grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a week since his first day, nothing exciting happened for him, he was only irritated with his fangirls. It was finally a weekend and he could have some peace, well the most peace you can get with Naruto around is when he is eating his ramen. They both sat and did their homework; well Naruto tried doing his homework, but was failing to keep his concentration. Sasuke even though he barely listens his class was doing fine, he didn't listen class but he was still smart enough to get over 80%. When lunch came around Sasuke looked in the fridge to find it completely empty, he sighed, how does Naruto live?

"Naruto lets go out for lunch seeing as how you have no food." He said while grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Alright! Can we get ramen?" he asked with his goofy grin.

"Sure." Sasuke sighed, not like he had a choice anyway.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted and ran out the door.

Sasuke shook his head and locked the door, starting to walk down the stairs and ignoring Naruto's cries from below telling him to hurry up. They got to Naruto's favourite ramen shop and both sat down and ordered their food, Sasuke just listened to Naruto ramble on and on, throwing in a comment every now then. When their food came they ate and Sasuke had to wait until Naruto had his tenth bowl till they started walking back. Sasuke was just looking into one of the restaurants and that's when he saw a head of pink hair sitting with… Tsunade? Sasuke stopped and pulled Naruto so that they were hiding.

"Dude what are you doing?" asked Naruto looking at him with a glare.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said looking straight at the pink head. Ino had said that Sakura had pink hair and he never could find out if it was true or not.

Naruto looked at where he was staring and his eyes widened and quickly hid behind Sasuke. "Dude that's granny Tsunade and Sakura!" he stated.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura, though he could only see the side of her face, he could see that she was smiling and actually talking!

"Wow, I've never Sakura ever smile or talk." Said Naruto in a whisper, watching intensely and Sasuke just nodded.

The two stood at their hiding place watching and saw a new side of what seemed like a shy girl. Sakura was drinking what looked like a hot chocolate and Tsunade a glass of wine.

…

Sakura thanked the waitress for her hot chocolate and went back to talking with her aunt. It was their weekly routine to got out and get lunch together, but she had this feeling that someone was watching her but didn't think much of it. They were just having a casual conversation.

"So Sakura what do think of that Uchiha boy?" asked Tsunade with an amusing glint in her eyes.

Sakura had to stop herself from choking at that question. "What do you mean?" she asked dumbly.

"Oh nothing don't worry about." Tsunade replied while waving her hand, sakura looked at her curiously. "But I should remind you that you have P.E on Monday." She said seriously.

Sakura sighed, "Yes I know, so after school you will redo my physical test, when no one is around." She said.

"You know Sakura you don't have to be a such shell, you can have friends, even with your…" Tsunade started but got interrupted.

"I know but I would rather be alone then have people close to me be get hurt because of this…" Sakura suddenly stopped talking. Her back went straight, her head up and her eyes wide and had a dreamy look in them. After a minute, she shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

"You had one didn't you?" Tsunade asked looking at her, and saw her nod. "What did you see?" she asked.

Sakura looked over should slightly, "Naruto and Sasuke are outside and are about to be ganged up on by Miroku and his group of friends." She said worriedly.

Tsunade nodded the sat quietly for a while, "Put on your hood, you know what we have to do." She said looking to where the two boys were and Sakura did as she was told.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke noticed that Sakura had gone rigid and had that same look in her eyes from his first day of school. After a minute she relaxed and glanced over at where they were. She said something to Tsunade and she said something and Sakura then put her hood on. He didn't see what happened next because he was roughly grabbed from the back and dragged into an alley, he was then roughly shoved to the ground and had Naruto shoved on top of him. Sasuke pushed Naruto aside and glared at the people in front of him.

"Well well well Sasuke, now that there's no one to save you I can mess up that face of yours." Said a voice arrogantly, which Sasuke and Naruto both knew.

"What the hell Miroku!?" shouted Naruto, who got up.

"While the two of you were busy I thought why not have some fun?" he said with a smirk.

Sasuke looked at him with no emotion on his face, though he was highly annoyed, not just with Miroku but at himself for being to careless and Naruto shouting isn't helping either. Sasuke looked at Miroku, who was in a really bad fighting stance. Sasuke got into one himself and Miroku lunged at him.

He through punches which Sasuke dodged. Naruto was dealing with the other guys, he might be an idiot he is a good fighter. Sasuke threw a punch but Miroku barely dodged. Sasuke was about to send another punch but he was grabbed from the back and forced to his knees and Naruto next to him.

"You know you really irritate me?" said Miroku standing infront of Sasuke with a smirk.

Sasuke didn't say anything just stared and Miroku just glared at him and readied himself for a punch. Sasuke kept his eyes open, taking this like a man, waiting for the punch but never had time to move because he was he grabbed from behind.

"That's not very fair you know? And fighting unfairly makes you a coward." Said new voice.

All heads turned but only found a small figure with a hood on, so they couldn't see the person's face. The figure held onto Miroku's arm with only one hand and didn't even look like he was struggling in keeping hold of Miroku's struggling arm.

"Who the hell are you?" said Miroku through gritted teeth.

"No one you need to know just here to help." The figure said.

Sasuke stared at the figure with suspicious eyes. The figure was to small to be a boy, looked like there were curves and the voice was to famine to be a boy, but it couldn't be a girl …could it? Also that hood… it was the same hood Sakura had on but no ways was that Sakura, he thought. Dam! All this was annoying him. The figure suddenly in one swift, graceful movement Miroku was throne to the ground and into some trash bins. The figure then moved to the guys behind Sasuke and Sasuke swore he saw a pair of emerald green eyes. The figure got the guys off him and he then quickly freed Naruto and watched the group of guys quickly get up and dash off.

"Thanks for the save there buddy!" shouted Naruto with a huge grin.

"You guys don't have to worry about them anymore." The hooded figure said and started to walk away.

"Hey what who are you?" shouted Naruto.

But the figure just sprinted out of the alley and made a sharp turn to the left.

"Strange." Muttered Naruto with a confused look on his face. "We should-"

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence because he was knocked to the ground and saw Sasuke sprint out the alley taking the dame turn as the figure.

"Hey Sasuke!" shouted Naruto, "He could have at least told me where he was going." Muttered Naruto under his breath as he started to walk back to his apartment.

Once she was out of the alley she was supposed to meet Tsunade at the park, but that was when she heard footsteps behind her, and when she glanced behind her she immediately started to sprint again.

"Grap why is he following me?" she screamed in her head in a panic.

She kept running and running and could still hear him behind her. Man he was fast almost as fast as she, maybe even faster. Dam she was in trouble now. She couldn't go to the park with him tailing her, she had lose him and fast. She was dodging people like dodge balls. She could feel her lungs starting to burn and her legs scream for a rest but he was already gaining on her, if she slowed down anymore then he would catch her for sure.

she kept running and after a while she saw a alley and turned into it only to meet a dead end.

"Grab!" she muttered and quickly dived for cover behind some trash cans.

She heard his footsteps stop at the top of the alley, and his heavy breathing. He started to walk deeper into the ally. She was freaking out, panicking and ready to hyperventilate. He was right by her hiding spot and she stopped breathing. He stood there a while but didn't make any further movement and after a few seconds later he started to walk away. She let out a breath and breathed in deeply. After a minute she got out of her hiding spot and walked out the alley. She took two steps before being pulled right back in and being pinned to the wall.

"Sakura?" he said, what sounded surprised.

She didn't notice that when she was pulled back her hood came off revealing her pink hair. She stared at him in absolute shock, her eyes wide and her mouth a gape. Without thinking she grabbed his arm and threw him to the side and quickly made a dash this time making sure that he wasn't following.

"Aunt Tsunade is going to kill me!" she thought worriedly.

AN: so sorry that it is late but school and sport have taken up more time than expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What!" Tsunade's voice boomed over the whole village.

Sakura cringed and had her ears covered with her hands.

"It wasn't my fault aunt Tsunade I swear, but he was just to fast and I couldn't out run him." said Sakura in an irritated voice.

After she had escaped from Sasuke she then met up with Tsunade and told her what had happened and that Sasuke saw it was her who beat up those guys, and Tsunade was throwing a fit at her for it. Sakura sighed, deciding it best not to listen to Tsunade, started to think about the person who was causing such a problem in her life. With his dark, endless eyes and his messy, spiked hair and no Sakura stop it! She shook her head to clear her thoughts and decided to maybe to listen to Tsunade after all.

…

After she had thrown him to the floor and disappeared into the streets he started to walk back to the apartment. So many questions were running in his mind, like when did Sakura run so fast? It was just a few days ago that she came last in P.T

Start flash back:

"_Alright all my youth filled students I want five laps from everyone!" shouted their teacher whose name was Mr Guy. _

_Everyone groaned except for Sasuke and he noticed that Sakura didn't either and was still wearing her hood. _

"_What only five why not a hund-!?" asked Lee looking disappointed, but was shut up by Tenten holding her hand over his mouth._

_They all started their laps, Sasuke and Neji were tie with each other and Lee was way ahead of everyone. When Sasuke finished his laps he was panting slightly and was drinking his water. When he heard someone collapse on the ground he turned to see who it was and it was Sakura, panting very heavily._

"_Nice try Sakura but you can not give up on your youth!" shouted Guy in the same pose that Lee always does._

"_How pathetic she can't even do a few laps without collapsing!" _

"_She is such a freak!" _

_He heard all the girls saying and just turned to where Naruto was. _

_End Flash back._

So how does that Sakura turn into one who can out run him and plus the fact she beat up Miroku without breaking a sweat? Sasuke shook his head, she was nothing important anyway why should he care about her and her unusual hair that makes her stand out or those emerald eyes that know so much and… Sasuke shook his head and entered the apartment to find Naruto passed out on the table with papers that look like his homework around him. Sasuke smirked, he was such a dobe, and walked into his room to get ready for some sleep.

…

It's Monday morning and Naruto and Sasuke had just arrived at school, seeing as they were early they decided to go and sit on the roof to try and avoid Sasuke's fangirls. The two got onto to the roof but weren't alone.

"You're such a freak!"

"Why are you even here?"

"You and your stupid hair should just leave!"

The two boys heard and looked to see Karin and two other girls standing over someone who was leaning against the wall. Sasuke already had guessed who it was they were surrounding. Naruto looked like he did to, but with Naruto you can never know.

"Yeah and your name 'Sakura' after a stupid tree? That just adds to how much a freak you are!" said Karin, way to cocky.

Sasuke looked at where sakura was sitting, she seemed to be writing something in a small note book, not even looking at the three girls.

"Dude we should do something." whispered Naruto.

Sasuke didn't say anything he wanted to see what she would do. She didn't say anything but kept writing in her notebook, but suddenly her body went rigid again, but he couldn't see her eyes, but he guessed they were wide. She then relaxed and put her note book away and stood up about to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Karin, arrogantly.

Sakura didn't say anything but looked like she really needed to go somewhere. Her head was done, but he could see she was biting her lip.

"Are you going to go cry to your Aunt?" Karin said teasingly.

Sakura's hands turned into fists, she had to control herself or else the image of a shy, loner nerd would be ruined. She had to think about something and fast!

"Please move." She said in a calm tone.

The other girls started laughing and her eye started to twitch in irritation. She needed to speak Tsunade now before it was too late. So while they were laughing she quickly used the wall as a push and jumped above them doing a somersault and landing perfectly on her feet and quickly sprinting for the door, before the girls noticed.

"Hey where did the freak go?" shouted Karin. "You fools you let her slip past you!" she shouted at the other girls and they quickly stormed off.

"Dude did you see that?" asked Naruto in a state of shock.

He just saw Sakura the loner, the person who had no athletic ability at all just jump over three girls, doing a somersault and landing fine and running so fast to the door that he barely saw her! He was highly confused and Sasuke didn't even seem to be phased by it!

"Lets go." said Sasuke walking away and a still confused Naruto after him.

…..

"They found me, damn it they found me!" screamed Sakura in her mind. She had to get to Tsunade now or else everyone at school will get hurt. She was walking but fast trying not to attract the attention of others. She was so focused on getting to Tsunade that she bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"Here let me help you." Said the person she had bumped into, he stretched his arm forward.

Sakura didn't look up to see the boy she bumped into, but knew that everyone was staring at her because usually she is never seen or heard, let alone have someone speak to her so politely. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up and she muttered an apology and thank you. She was about to start walking again but realised that the person hadn't let go of her hand, she looked up and her heart stopped, her eyes went wide and her face paled.

"Why if it isn't Sakura. How nice it is to see you again!" the man said loud enough for the everyone to hear, with a smile that looked sweet but was deadly.

"K-Kabuto!" Sakura stuttered in shock and she could hear the students start to whisper among each other.

AN: thank you to those who pointed out my mistakes and I will do my best to try and correct future mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Sakura had disappeared the two boys decided to head to class but were stopped by a small crowd of students.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Naruto trying to look above the people's heads. "I can't see anything." He looked to Sasuke to see he was pushing his way through the crowd. "Hey!"

Sasuke was pushing his way through the crowd to get to class, but hearing some of the whispers from the rest of the kids saying:

"Whose he? How does he know the freak?"

"Why is he still holding her hand?"

Now he was starting to get interested, there's only one person who gets called 'freak'. When he pushed to the front he saw some guy with silver hair in a pony tail and was wearing glasses, holding Sakura's hand. Sakura she was paler then usual, her eyes were wide and struck with fear.

"Why Sakura how nice to see you again." The stranger said, with a sly smile.

Sakura stared at him for a few more seconds before shaking her head and dropping her head to hide her eyes, but Sasuke could see her glaring at him.

She couldn't talk too loudly, so she settled with a glare. She glared as hard as she could muster. Damn it! With all of the students here, she couldn't even throw a punch. She looked down at her hand that Kabuto was stilling holding and tried to pull away but he was holding way to tight for her to try and use her full strength. She sighed, knowing the only way out of this.

"It's nice to see you to Kabuto!" she said cheerful with a smile.

Kabuto smiled at her, but she knew that, that smile was not sweet but evil.

"So Kabuto what brings you to my school?" asked Sakura

"Oh I was in the neighbourhood and thought I would check on my old ex-" he started

"Alright! Clear the hall! You're late for class!" shouted the irritated voice of Tsunade was heard and the students all ran to class.

Kabuto moved closer to Sakura, close enough to whisper in her ear.

"You're a hard person to pinpoint Sakura, but did you think Lord Orochimaru would give up on you so easily?" he whispered into her ear.

"Excuse me but you are not a student so I will have to ask you to leave, now." Said Tsunade, glaring at Kabuto.

Kabuto looked at Tsunade and nodded, looked at Sakura and let go of her hand and walked away.

"Sakura in my office now." Said Tsunade and Sakura nodded.

…..

Sasuke hid behind a corner, curious as to why Tsunade chased that Kabuto guy out and why Sakura was being called to her office, so hid himself and waited till the two women had started walking till he followed. He was getting tired of not knowing what was going on and was very … curious about Sakura, that was it, he was just curious, it wasn't like he liked her or something.

When he got to the door that was Tsunade's office he bent down by the side and listened to what Sakura and Tsunade were speaking about.

…

"Damn that Kabuto!" said Tsunade, slamming her fist on the desk. "This is bad! Not only are you in danger but the rest of the students are as well!" she said with an irritated voice, while glaring at the wall.

"Tsunade, let me go back into hiding. I would rather do that then let the other students get hurt." said Sakura in a serious tone.

"No! Don't you remember that, that was what got you caught in the first place?" Tsunade said looking seriously at Sakura.

Sakura didn't say anything, but bowed her head lower. Tsunade had to bring up that. Sakura sighed and looked back at Tsunade.

"What do we do then? No one beside you and …him know about my power." She said to Tsunade, and then lowered her head. "My damn power that I never wanted, a power where I can see what is going to happen and can change them." she said more to herself then to Tsunade.

Tsunade's eyes softened and stared the girl who had lived much to hard of a life for someone of her age, but then again none of the other kids have a power allowing them to see the future. Tsunade sighed, what was she going to do? She needed someone to constantly be by Sakura's side, someone who can protect her and make sure she doesn't get in the hands of him. Tsunade sighed, she looked around the room and then to the door, about to let Sakura go back to class so that she could think when she saw a slight shadow. At first she thought it was Kabuto again, but then she saw the way the hair was spiked up and that's when an idea came to her. Tsunade smirked.

"I know what we can do." She said with a glint in her eyes.

"What's that?" asked Sakura looking at her aunt carefully.

"Uchiha! Get in here now!" she screamed, and smirked.

Sakura's face fall, Tsunade noticed how much her niece has been talking about him and how she looks at him. The door opened and Sasuke stepped inside, face as calm as always.

"So Uchiha how do you feel about being Sakura's personal bodyguard?" said Tsunade with a mischievous look.

…

When Tsunade shouted out to him, his eyes widened, how did she realise he was there? He quickly composed himself and walked in. he saw Sakura and she seemed tense.

"So Uchiha how do you feel about being Sakura's personal bodyguard?" said Tsunade with a mischievous look.

"What?" said Sasuke and Sakura in unison, in shock.

Tsunade smiled at the pair, both faces looking confused and shocked at her question.

"I asked if you wanted to be Sakura's personal bodyguard." She said amused.

"Why should I? She means nothing to me." Said Sasuke in a emotionless voice.

Tsunade smiled at him, a evil smile, a smile that mad Sasuke inwardly shiver.

"Well Uchiha you did over hear our conversation and seeing as how you now know Sakura's secret you have to, and if you don't… you can kiss that pretty face of yours goodbye and live the rest of your life in a hospital bed." She said standing up and looking down at him with a evil look.

Sasuke gulped, but quickly regained his expressionless face. He could see Sakura was trying to stop herself from laughing, which caused him to smirk at her.

"Fine then. Sakura looks like you going to have to sit with Naruto and the rest of the group." He said looking at Sakura with a amused look in his eyes.

Sakura stopped laughing and looked at him wide eyed and her jaw hitting the ground.

"What?" she said in a state of shock.

AN: sorry it took me so long to update just been really busy and was on camp.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She was starting to dread coming to school. She understands that Tsunade's concerns but to give her a personal bodyguard and that said bodyguard forcing her to sit with a group of people? That is what she is dreading the most, it's been a while since she actually had a conversation with someone other then Tsunade or small talk with a teacher or … or … that was it, and if you include a voice that talks to you in your head. Now to sit with eleven people? It's the most contact with people she will in her whole life! The thought actually irritated her, that he was forcing her to sit there, and plus that reputation as the 'never-to-be-seen' girl will thrown out the window the moment the students realise that Sasuke was always hanging around her. That's another thing that irritates her, that she has to have a babysitter, she was old enough and was perfectly capable of defending herself. She sighed walking into the school doors.

"This is going to give me such a headache." She moaned in her head.

"It will give us both headaches, so quick complaining, you going to be hanging out with the coolest guy in school." said that voice in her.

Sakura just groaned and kept quiet. Yeah sure Sasuke was good looking, but to her he was just another pretty face, and she wasn't going to fall for the likes of them again… no never again, but the feeling she gets when she is around him is just so … no she isn't falling for him. Sakura was so lost in thought that she didn't realise that someone had but their hand on her shoulder, until they shook her a bit. Sakura shook her head and turn to see who it was and saw Sasuke staring at her. Sakura didn't smile or have any reaction to him.

"Come on, you've been so out of it that you didn't even realise that bell just rang." He said slightly irritated.

Sakura's eyes widened and without saying a word sprinted to class, with Sasuke strolling behind.

…

"What? You invited Sakura to come sit with us?" asked Ino, completely surprised, as was the rest of his friends.

Sasuke nodded, he had just gotten to school and found all of his friends under the Sakura tree and told them that he invited Sakura to sit with them and that she said yes and now they were all in a state of shock about this.

"And she said yes?" asked Naruto with wide eyes.

Sasuke nodded again. The rest of the group stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes and then started talking to each other about how strange it was for her. That's when he saw Sakura walk into school, and decided to follow her. He quickly said to everyone he had to go do something and would see them later and walked into the school and found Sakura. He followed her until he was right behind her and put his hand in her shoulder but she didn't react as though it wasn't there, that's when the bell went off and he shook her and that's when she woke up from her daydream and turned to see him. She had the same expression he did but her eyes showed more emotion than his, she didn't speak or anything.

"Come on, you've been so out of it that you didn't even realise that bell just rang." He said slightly irritated.

He watched her eyes widen and her back sprinting to class. He smirked, she was a good student no matter what the situation was. He strolled into class getting scolded by the teacher and went to his seat next to Sakura.

…

The bell went to signal it was break, and Sasuke packed his books away and stood and looked to see Sakura taking her sweet time. he knew she might be a little nervous, who knows how long it has been since she actually talked to someone her own age? So he stood waiting for her, she stood up slung her bag on and looked at him and they both started walking, Sakura slightly slower than him. He was starting to get irritated with her .

"Your stalling." He said flatly.

"No I'm not!" she said through gritted teeth.

He was a bit surprised, he'd never heard her speak like that. So she has a bit of a temper? He thought to himself, and then smirked, the things you learn. The two finally arrived to the tree that they sit under and he could see that his friends were a bit tense. He sat down next to Naruto, but Sakura stayed standing. Everyone was just looking at her, if she didn't feel like a freak before she as hell did now.

"Here Sakura you can come sit here next to me." Said Ino a little awkwardly.

"Uh thanks Ino." Sakura said and sat down next to her.

Everything was quiet and everyone was still staring at her. She dropped her head a little to try and avoid everyone's eyes. She was getting irritated with it, she took a deep breathe and looked up at everyone.

"Uh hi my name is Sakura and uh thanks for letting me sit here with you guys." She said and placed a small awkward smile on her face.

Everyone either nodded or said a small hello and went to talking with someone Sakura sighed and sent a glare to Sasuke, who just smirked and shrugged it off.

"I hate this! Stupid maths homework!" Ino shouted out in a groan.

"How troublesome, you didn't do your homework again Ino, you that's will be your third strike right?" said Shikamaru half asleep.

"Well it's not my fault if I don't understand it!" she shouted at the sleeping teenager.

Ino looked at her homework with her pen in her hand tapping it to her head and with a irritated look on her face. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see what she was having trouble with, it was a simple sum of using Pythagoras to find the hypotenuse. By the looks of it she is only square rooting on one side.

"Just make sure that you square root both sides or else your answer will be wrong." Sakura said looking at Ino's homework.

Ino looked at her a but surprised and then back at her homework and quickly square rooted both sides and got her answer and then looked back at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura is it right now?" she asked.

Sakura quickly skimmed the sum, and doing it in her head and smiled, a genuine smile at Ino.

"Ino you now know how to do Pythagoras." She cheerfully.

Ino smiled at her and then suddenly threw her arms around Sakura's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are why more helpful then that lazy ass!" she screamed in joy, while still hugging Sakura.

Sakura was quite surprised by the action and didn't know how to react so she just put her arms on Ino's shoulders and smiled.

…..

"So our little Sakura now has friends? Well isn't that nice, and to bad she didn't come up here cause I had set up the perfect trap for her. Oh well, lord Orochimaru will be pleased to know that she is becoming friends with that Uchiha boy." Said a figure, pushing his glasses up, staring at the group at teenagers under the tree.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days had gone by since Sakura started sitting with the whole group, to say that things were awkward was completely wrong. Having Sakura sit with them made their breaks more interesting, with Lee declaring his youthful love to her and her helping Ino and Naruto with their homework always brought a burst of laughter from everyone even a chuckle from Sasuke and Neji. The girls also became quite close to Sakura and occasionally stood up for her when the other students picked on her, even though Sasuke knew she could punch those guys to the moon. He could see a change in her now, she started smiling more often and they were genuine and she started to not have her hood on so her short, pink locks of hair were now visible for the whole school and her laugh, Sasuke didn't think he could hear such a lovely laugh. Ever since Tsunade asked him to help protect Sakura he could feel something in his heart stir whenever he sees her smile or her bright emerald eyes that are full with kindness and her laugh. She was very beautiful, he admits it, she was pale but it only added to her beauty and the way she speaks so gentle and kind. She was in his eyes what could resemble an angel but one that could defend herself and that just added to his interest in her. The bell just went off, shaking Sasuke from his thoughts of the pink haired girl and packed his bags waiting for Sakura at the door.

"Well you seemed to have been paying attention in class." Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke just stared at her, that's another thing that has changed she isn't the quiet, shy girl any more that the school knows but she now actually speaks to other students, but all of the changes haven't just gotten his attention but the attention of the male students at the school, he sees the way they now stare at her and that just adds to his urge to protect her.

"Hello earth to Sasuke?" she said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hn" was all said and started to walk.

"Hey wait up!" she said running to catch up to him.

They walked in silence for a while but suddenly Sakura's phone went off. She got her phone out of her pocket and quickly read the message. When she was done she sighed and put her phone away and saw Sasuke giving her a questioning look.

"It's from aunt Tsunade she says that she has to go to some teacher's conference and that I either walk home or wait here until late afternoon." She said casually. "Guess I will go to the library and start all my homework." She said in a sadden voice.

Damn and she was looking forward to just go home, do her homework and then just relax in her room, on her bed, with her music playing. She sighed again and was going to say her goodbye to Sasuke.

"I will walk you home." He stated

Sakura was at first surprised at this, but then recovered. "Oh you don't have to do that Sasuke I can just go sit in the lib-" she started to say.

"Sakura." He said looking her and then smirked, "I said I will walk you home now lets get going." He said and started walking in the direction of her house.

Sakura stood for a while, but then smiled to herself and quickly ran to catch up to him. They were walking side by side in silence a comfortable silence. Sakura's mind started to wander about a certain bodyguard of hers. He was handsome she admits, heck the whole school would, but it's not just his looks that interest her, no there's it's more than that. It's the way he can get over protective of her, his deep dark eyes that only show emotion if you look deep enough, his smirks that always make her heart jump and when he stares at her his face just seems to be so peaceful that she can't help but smile. Sasuke helped her, because of him she actually has friends and is no longer the freak of the school and she kind of enjoys it. She enjoys having friends and enjoys being around him. The thought made her look at him and she stared at him, not realising he was staring back her.

"Now who's the one paying attention?" he asked in a playful tone.

Sakura shook her head, she knew she liked him perhaps maybe she even loved him she still wasn't sure about that last part, but she smiled at him.

"Haha guess I got lost in my head again." She said while scratching her head with a light blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke smirked she was so innocent sometimes. They continued to walk and took the long route through the park. Both thinking of each other.

"Hey Sasuke. I was wondering is there a girl in school that you by any chance like?" she asked softly looking at the ground.

Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds before realising something that made his heart jump in joy, he then smirked at her.

"Yes, there is some one. She's smart and has a special talent, and I will always protect her." He said, smirk still in place.

He saw her lift her head at him at first she seemed surprised but then smiled.

"She must be very lucky then." She said happily.

Sasuke nodded then grabbing her hand and they continued to walk, Sakura's house in view and the sun almost setting.

"Well isn't that sweet, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to break the moment." Said a voice behind the couple.

Sasuke and Sakura both spun around, to find Kabuto standing there, smiling.

"Kabuto!" said Sakura surprised at his sudden appearance.

Sasuke took a step to be in front of Sakura, glaring at him.

"Now now step aside I'm not after you… yet anyway." Kabuto said casually.

Sasuke glared at him, what did he mean by that? He stayed in his place in front of Sakura, he wouldn't let this creep touch her ever again. Kabuto sighed when he saw Sasuke had no intention of stepping aside or handing the girl over.

"Well I was hoping to avoid a fight but if you refuse to cooperate then this could end with you dead and we wouldn't want to have our poor Sakura emotionally scarred again do we?" he said in an evil voice.

Kabuto stared at him and then started to laugh. When he stopped laughing he saw Sasuke giving him a questioning look.

"So she hasn't told you then? Sasuke how much to you actually know about our little Sakura here?" he said

"Kabuto enough!" shouted Sakura.

"Did she tell you how she actually got her powers? Where she is from? Or why she has no parents?... by you silence I take it you don't. Well then let me tell." He said.

"Kabuto no!" She screamed.

"Sakura wasn't born with her power oh no, she was an experiment the only surviving test subject. She was orphaned, alone lost her parents at a young age, so lord Orochimaru took her in. after countless tests and painful experiments she got her ability to see what is to come. Orochimaru wanted to use her power, but then just as we were about to an interference occurred and she managed to escape. That's when Tsunade came and took her into hiding but it wasn't long till we found her again and murdered the people that kept her hidden, but before we could get her back Tsunade came and took her and has been able to kept Sakura out of our hands. We waited till the right time when she was older and more mature so that there would be a lower chance of her to die in what is to come. But Sakura you should know something the reason that you were orphaned was because lord Orochimaru saw promise in you and so he murdered your parents." He told her life story.

"Ah Sasuke you should have heard the screams of pain, seen the tears of sorrow and-"

"Enough!" shouted Sakura, who was shaking from all the memories, she fall to her knees and kept whispering 'enough'.

Sasuke stood still, Sakura went through all that pain, had also lost her parents and he would never have expected it.

"You see Sasuke she belongs to Orochimaru." Kabuto said walking towards Sakura, past Sasuke who was deep in thought and was reaching his hand to Sakura but was stopped by Sasuke grabbing his wrist.

"I made a promise to protect her. I don't care about how she got her power what I do care about is the fact that you put her through such pain and for that it is unacceptable!" he said glaring at Kabuto, and tightening his hold on him till he could see Kabuto grimace in pain.

"You will not touch her!" he said and threw him into the wall.

AN: I know its long chapter but I couldn't find a spot to end it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kabuto groaned from the impact of being thrown into the wall, but stood up with ease. Sasuke stood in front of Sakura who was still on the floor. Sasuke got into a fighting stance and lunged at Kabuto, who barely dodged and made a run for it into the alley just ahead of them, with Sasuke right behind him. Kabuto reached a dead end and stopped, quickly turning around to come face to face with Sasuke.

"Well aren't you a fast one." Kabuto said in a cocky tone.

Sasuke didn't say anything but lunged at him again, and Kabuto dodged to the side and Sasuke quickly sent him a roundhouse his kick was stopped by Kabuto's block. Sasuke then quickly using his other leg to kick Kabuto under his chin and land on both of his hand.

"Well looks like I don't have to hold back on you then Uchiha." Kabuto said in a serious voice.

…

She couldn't stop shaking, her hands, her legs, her entire body. Those memories, the memories that she had tried so hard to forget, but how could she? She might have been able to calm the nightmares, or get rid of her tears but never of the memories. If she had a weakness, it would be her memories of when she was in the hands of that man, the pain and all of the tests they did on her. She shut her eyes tight, trying to get rid of the images.

"_But Sakura you should know something the reason that you were orphaned was because lord Orochimaru saw promise in you and so he murdered your parents."_

Her head shot up. Orochimaru, he killed her parents just so that he could get his hands on her, he killed that innocent family just because they were protecting her. She rose to her feet and started walking to the alley. She wasn't about to lose someone who she care deeply for, no she will fight by Sasuke's side to ensure that he didn't die on her to. She looked into the alley and saw that Kabuto had his back to her but Sasuke was facing towards her. She stepped out just enough so that Sasuke could see her, and he did.

…

After he knocked Kabuto down with his kick it had just been throwing punch after punch to each other, but Sasuke wasn't tired yet. When Kabuto jumped back he saw Sakura step out, but made a sign as to signal that she wasn't there, so he made it look like he was staring at Kabuto but was actually looking at her. She did a few signs with her hands to tell him what she had in mind and when he caught on to her plan he smirked. Well she was the smartest girl he knew.

"Why the smirk Uchiha? Don't tell me you think you can win?" Kabuto said cockily.

Sasuke looked at him straight in the eye and lunged at him. Sasuke started throwing punches at Kabuto, who was dodging all of them, but Sasuke wasn't trying to hit him. When Sasuke now stood where Kabuto was he sent one last punch, just to get him to jump back a bit. After that Sasuke felt a light weight on his back, but it disappeared as soon as it came, and the next thing he saw was a pink blur coming down and then Kabuto flying towards the end of the alley.

"Good timing Sasuke." Sakura said in a playful tone.

Sasuke just smirked at her, but before he could say anything to her, Sakura's body went rigid and her eyes wide with the same look like before, like she was in a dream. She was having another vision. Sasuke while waiting for her to be done, he didn't notice that Kabuto had managed to get up and sneak behind him. Sasuke suddenly felt a pain ripple through is body and then fell to the ground, he tried to get back up but the pain was to much, he looked up to find Kabuto standing above him.

"See the one thing that you didn't know was that I know every point of the body, I can cause pain, paralyze you or make you unconscious, all with a press of two fingers. I decided pain was the best of for you." He said in a matter of fact way.

He walked up to Sakura who was still in her state, and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Now then we don't won't to keep lord Orochimaru waiting." He said will moving his fingers to her neck and squeezed, with his two fingers, the crook of her neck and Sakura fell limb. Kabuto caught her and slung her over his shoulder.

"Well this goodbye Sasuke Uchiha." Kabuto said while walking away.

Sasuke was trying his best no to think about the pain, but it was just so much. He his vision was starting to go in and out of focus but he could still see Kabuto walking away with Sakura. Damn it! Sakura! Was all he could think before the darkness took his vision.

…

"Wake up Sasuke… Sasuke! Sasuke come on wake up!"

Sasuke didn't want to move, he was too comfortable at the moment.

"Grandma Tsunade he isn't waking up!"

That voice, it was so annoying. He could hear footsteps coming closer.

"Sasuke Uchiha! If you don't wake up now then I will personally castrate you, while you're still awake!" a voice boomed in his ear.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he sprung from the bed saying "I'm awake!"

He looked around him and he was in what looked like a living room and saw that it wasn't a bed but the couch he was on. His head hurt and after a few seconds his memories started to come back. His hands were made into fists and he glared at them. He couldn't protect her, now she was who knows where in the hands of sick, crazy bastard.

"Sasuke man you ok?"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto looking at him concerned.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked a bit confused.

"Uchiha! What the hell happened?" shouted the same voice, Sasuke realised it was Tsunade.

He didn't answer at first, still thinking about how he failed in protecting Sakura. He looked at Tsunade and then sighed.

"I was walking Sakura home when Kabuto attacked…"

…

Her head hurt, and she wanted to rub the side of her head but found that she couldn't move. Her eyes snapped open and she remembered what happened but she doesn't remember getting captured, she remembers knocking Kabuto down and then getting a vision and that's it. Her vision… Sakura looked down, no she wasn't going to let that happen. She looked around and saw that she was in a large room and that she was in the centre. She noticed she was sitting in a chair, which looked like some type of throne, her wrists were bound to the arms of the chair, her ankles bound to the legs of the chair and she had a some kind of collar on that was attached to the chair. So her conclusion was that she was screwed. She also had some kind of band around her forehead and she figured that the small needles, that were in the sides of her head, was what was causing her head to hurt. She tried to find a way to free at least one of her wrists, but wasn't having any luck, but she didn't stop trying.

"My my Sakura how much you have grown." Said a new, sly voice that just entered the room.

Sakura froze, she could feel her blood go cold. That voice, no it can't be! Sakura slowly started to look up and her eyes met with a golden pair and pale skin, her eyes widened and she could feel the sweat drip down the side of her face.

"No 'hello'? Well that's alright I know this must be quite a shock for you." He said walking closer towards her.

Sakura tried to keep herself calm, but her heart was racing and went faster with each step he took.

"My how you blossomed Sakura. Your more beautiful than ever." He said leaning down so that he was eye level with her.

Sakura couldn't speak, his eyes were staring right into her soul and having him so close to her just added to how scared she was.

"Yes, indeed you truly are a cherry blossom." He said in a low voice. "My cherry blossom, oh how much I missed you. I missed your presence, your soft skin" he said while cupping her chin, "I missed your bright hair," he said while tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, "but I truly missed…" he moved his head so that his mouth was by her ear, "are those lovely screams of yours." He said softly and smiled when she shivered.

"Lord Orochimaru, the preparations are almost complete." Said one of his slaves.

Orochimaru moved away from the girl, and smiled at the horrified look on her face and started to walk away, but before he left the room he turned to her again.

"Don't worry my dear, I will be hearing you scream again." He said and then walked out the room.

Sakura was deadly still, paralyzed in fear. She took in a shaky breath. She looked at the door and let two tears fall from her eyes.

"Sasuke." She whispered out and tried to keep in a sob that was ready to come out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I see." Said Tsunade thoughtfully.

Sasuke had just finished telling Tsunade and Naruto what had happened and were now trying to decide what to do next. They were silent for a while and Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. How could he have left his guard down! Now Sakura was in danger and it was is fault. He was going to get her! Sasuke stood up and started to walk out of the house.

"Where do you think your going?" shouted Tsunade.

"To find Sakura." He said flatly.

"And where do you suppose to start?" she asked.

Sasuke stopped, he didn't think about that. He felt a bit like an idiot, but decided to not let to them know that. Suddenly there was a sudden puff of smoke.

"Yo!" said a voice all to familiar to them.

"Kakashi?" said everyone.

"That's me!" he said in a cheerful voice.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" asked Tsunade, seriously.

"Well just doing my job." He said in his usual tone of voice.

"What job?" asks Naruto confused.

"I'm part of secret organisation assigned to watch over Sakura." He said flatly.

"How did you know about Sakura?" asked Tsunade surprised that he knew about Sakura.

"That can wait, right now you can follow me to where they have Sakura." He said walking out the house with everyone behind him.

Sasuke was following Kakashi in silence, deep in thought. he closed his eyes and could see her smiling face and could hear her laugh. He could still feel her hand in his, it was soft and warm. He will get her back! No way will he lose her to!

"Sakura, I'm coming for you." He thought to himself opening his eyes, full of determination.

…

Sakura was trying to break through her bounds, but wasn't having any luck. Damn it! She had to get out of there. She kept trying, but had no luck, but she was to stubborn give up. If she had a hair clip she might be able to pick herself free, but she didn't have one. Sakura slouched back into the chair, what were they going to do with her? Throughout her struggling there were slaves coming in and out of the room connecting the long pipes to the chair, but mostly to the band around her head, to what looked like a control panel, but Sakura didn't pay much attention to them. Sakura sighed, her thoughts going around in her head, all leading to her vision. She knew Sasuke was on his way to her and no matter how much she wanted that, she wished he wouldn't, just to protect him. It also made sense in a way, why Kabuto spoke about how they weren't after him just yet. But now that she knows, she won't let them do that and she will not just sit back and watch. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. Her shot up and glared at the person who entered.

"You know you could kill someone with such a look." Said the man who entered, in a mocking tone.

Sakura hardened her glare. "Too bad it doesn't, Kabuto." She said through gritted teeth.

Kabuto just smiled and walked up to her with one hand behind his back. Sakura stayed still, letting him know that she wasn't afraid of him any more or his 'little surprises' behind his back. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm and took his hand, from behind his back, which had a syringe, and injected it to her. Sakura didn't react to anything, but was starting to get a massive headache and her vision was going in and out of focus.

"Wh-what did you … do to me?" she asked trying her best to keep focus.

"Shhh, it's just something that will help with the power enhancement." He said, but to Sakura it was more like he was talking in slow motion.

Her head was killing her, and she could barely see Kabuto leaving the room. Enhancement? What did that mean? But before she could ask her self another question her vision went black.

…...

"This is it." Said Kakashi in a hushed voice.

They were now in some bushes and just ahead of them was what looked like and abandoned factory. On the way Kakashi already explained their plan, Tsunade was to go and get back up from Kakashi's secret organisation, while they went in to find Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto were to free Sakura while Kakashi fought off anyone that would try and stop them.

"Alright lets go." He said sternly, receiving nods and then walking into the building.

…

"Lord Orochimaru the preparations are complete we may begin." Said Kabuto with a smile.

Orochimaru smiled, "Very good Kabuto let us begin then." He said.

….

When Sakura started to come to, her head was still hurting but other than that she was she fine. She started trying to break the chains, even though she knew she couldn't. She started to become more violent with them hoping they would snap, but they didn't. The door suddenly opened and she saw Orochimaru come in, with Kabuto behind him. She glared at both them, still struggling in her chair.

"The time has come my dear cherry blossom." Said Orochimaru with a smile.

Sakura didn't say anything but just started to struggle more. Orochimaru walked to her and leant down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her glare hardened.

"It's time for us to complete your power." He said.

Sakura didn't say anything, but was confused by this. Complete it? But before anything else was said he let go of her chin and walked back to the control panel, where Kabuto was.

"Let us begin Kabuto." He said with amusement in his voice.

"Yes my lord." Kabuto said.

Kabuto then started flipping a few switches and then turned a few knobs and then one big red button. Sakura saw in the pipes some kind of liquid that was glowing a strange green colour. Sakura started to panic when she couldn't follow it with her eyes. She could then feel it in the band on her head and into the needles on the side of her head, and that's when a sudden blast of light came from her, the same strange green colour, and the pain started. She tried her best not to scream, but the pain was too much and she couldn't help but scream from all the pain.

…

The moment he heard her scream, he forgot about the plan and started to run in the direction of her screams. He could hear Naruto and Kakashi running behind him, telling him to wait, but he wasn't going to not when he could hear her in pain. The more she screamed the faster he went. He wasn't going to lose her! After a few minutes of sprinting he came to a door, and he could see a strange green colour come from it and he could hear that, that was where Sakura was. He burst into the room. He saw Sakura in a chair, her wrists and ankles chained to it and she was glowing that strange colour, her hair was flapping everywhere and he could see the pain on her face.

"My my I didn't think you would find us so quickly." Said a voice to the side.

Sasuke turned to see a man with golden eyes, long black hair and really pale skin. So that must be Orochimaru, he thought. He saw Kabuto a bit further behind him by what looked like the control panel. He looked at Sakura again, and then at Orochimaru. If he could shut it down he could get to Sakura.

"Out of my way." He said in a cold voice.

Orochimaru stared at him amused, "Now I can't do that, until the process is complete." He said, not moving.

"I said… out of my way!" Sasuke shouted, and lunging at Orochimaru.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I said… out of my way!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke lunged at Orochimaru, who side stepped, and Sasuke sent a roundhouse kick to him, but Orochimaru grabbed his ankle and through him into the wall. Sasuke stood up and glared at him. Sasuke was about to lunge at him again, but Kakashi stepped in front of him.

"Sasuke, go and help Naruto get Sakura. I will deal with Orochimaru." He said seriously.

Sasuke looked to see Naruto fighting Kabuto and then nodded to Kakashi. Sasuke went to the control panel, trying to find a way to shut the machine down. He looked up and saw Naruto was having a hard time so he quickly went to where they were fighting. He snuck up from behind and grabbed Kabuto in a body lock.

"How do I turn this thing off?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

Kabuto smirked at him, "Why would I tell you?" he asked.

"Because I'm the guy who won't hesitate to snap your neck, then you will never be able to see Orochimaru again." Sasuke said sternly, though he knew he was bluffing.

Kabuto was a bit taken back by his statement and for a moment seemed to be scared. "Just press, the small green button, and it the machine will shut down." He said looking defeated.

Sasuke nodded to Naruto who ran to the control, looked for the green button, but his face then fell into one of confusion.

"Eh… Sasuke which green button exactly?" he asked in confusion.

Sasuke looked at him then to Kabuto, he threw him against the wall, grabbed him by his collar and looked menacingly at him.

"Talk, now!" he said getting really frustrated, the screams of Sakura were getting worse and he was getting angry.

Kabuto smirked at him, but looked like he had no intention of speaking. Sasuke punched Kabuto in the stomach, hard, and let his limb body fall to the ground, he saw a pair of keys on him and figured they were to unlock the chains. He ran to the control panel and scanned it. There were about seven green buttons. He looked at each one carefully trying to decide which one was the correct one. While he was thinking Naruto was looking around and took a step forward but tripped, while trying to keep his balance, his hand went behind him for support. The two boys heard a click, and Naruto , nervously, laughed and looked at Sasuke who made shiver in fear. Sasuke was about to kill Naruto, but when he noticed the machine was slowly stopping, he forgot about Naruto and ran to sakura. She was panting and her head was hanging forward. He started to undo the chains with the keys.

"S-sasuke?" she asked, as though she was waking up.

"Don't worry Sakura I've got you." He said quickly taking the band off her head.

It's like her vision she needed to tell him, now before…

"No! I will not allow you to take her!" shouted Orochimaru, leaving his battle with Kakashi and dashing to where they were.

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened she had to do something. She wasn't going to let this vision come true.

_Flashback:_

_She was panting and her head was hanging forward. He started to undo the chains with the keys._

"_S-sasuke?" she asked, as though she was waking up. _

"_Don't worry Sakura I've got you." He said quickly taking the band off her head. _

"_No! I will not allow you to take her!" shouted Orochimaru, leaving his battle with Kakashi and dashing to where they were. _

_Sasuke stood in front of Sakura._

_Sakura couldn't move, she was just to tried and sore she watched as Orochimaru charged at Sasuke with a kunai in his hand. Sasuke dodged Orochimaru's swing and quickly sent a punch to his stomach. He fell to the ground limb and Sasuke turned back to Sakura. He was about to pick her up, when he suddenly his eyes went wide and a dribble of blood came out of his mouth. Sakura looked at his chest in complete horror, seeing a blade covered in blood, Sasuke's blood. Sasuke fell to his knees, trying to stay conscious. Orochimaru stepped forward, smiling evilly._

"_Sa-sakura… I-I lo…" he started to say but wasn't able to finish. _

_Sakura's eyes were full of tears, "Sasuke!" she screamed his name._

_End flashback._

She was brought out of her flashback when she heard a body land on the floor, she looked up to see Orochimaru there. She had to tell Sasuke, he was already facing her.

"Sasuke wait he's going to kill you!" she shouted at him.

"To late!" they heard Orochimaru say and was already lunging at Sasuke with his sword.

Sasuke was to shocked to move, but just before Orochimaru was about to kill him he felt himself being pushed to the ground with a light weight on top of him. He could hear a hiss of pain and feel warm liquid on him. He turned his body to find that Sakura had pushed him down but when he saw hear arm, he could feel his blood boil. That warm liquid was her blood and Orochimaru, was standing above them with his sword embedded in Sakura's arm.

"What a pity, to kill the both of you. I was really looking forward to testing her new ability and to do my experiments on you Sasuke." He said in fake sad tone.

Sakura looked up at him, she was going to die. She was going to die with the man she loved. But she didn't want to die, no not by this man. She didn't want Sasuke to die like this.

"Now it's time to for you both to die." Orochimaru said, while pulling out the blade from her arm.

Sakura winced. Sasuke put his arms around her in a protective manner though both knew it was useless. No, she couldn't, he couldn't, they couldn't die likes this, no, no, no!

"NO!" she shouted and started to glow a green colour.

She wasn't going to let him do this to the both of them. She wasn't going let him take away their future. Sakura opened her eyes, and it was like she could read every move he was going to make.

"So this is your full power." Orochimaru stated in creepy voice.

Sasuke looked at sakura in surprise, she glowing green and her eyes, her eyes were different. They weren't emerald any more they were white, with black circles.

"It's now time to test your ability Sakura." Orochimaru said, then lunging towards her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sakura didn't wasn't sure what was happening to her, but she wasn't going to let Orochimaru kill her or Sasuke. She glared Orochimaru and suddenly she felt like she was having one of her visions but it felt different this time.

Orochimaru lunged at her, which she barely blocked. She tries to send her punch at him but he grabbed her wrist and threw across the room. She got up and lunged Orochimaru, he sidestepped and kick Sakura in the side. Sakura rolled a few times on the floor, before getting back up. She was still standing but barely. Orochimaru ran up to her and she was going to punch him but he caught her wrist again, giving a hard twist. Sakura yelped in pain. She tried to kick him but he managed to turn her around and have a choke hold on her. Sakura tried to get out of his hold but wasn't able to. Orochimaru didn't say anything, just smiled evilly, and in a second snapped her neck and let go of her lifeless body, letting it fall to the ground.

Sakura blinked a few times, before fully focusing on the man in front of her. Now that she knew what his first move was, she has the advantage. Orochimaru lunged at her, but she knew the right move to counter it, so instead of dodging she stood straight and grabbed him by the collar and landed a direct punch in his stomach, and then threw him to the ground.

"Y-you little br-brat!" he managed to speak.

Damn it, he was still conscious even after one of her fully powered punches! So she gave him another direct punch this time making him unconscious. Sakura stood up, panting, her eyes started to go to the bright emeralds they were, and she started to feel very tired. Her vision started to blur and she could feel herself starting to fall, waiting for the hard ground, but fell into a pair of strong arms. She looked and could make out, dark eyes and dark hair. Sasuke, was the last thought in her head before her vision went black.

…

It was a few days after the whole incident with Orochimaru and sakura was had just woken up for the first time since then. When she first woke up she felt something holding her hand and when she looked she found Sasuke with his head on the bed, sleeping. Sakura smiled to herself, she sat up, carefully so not to wake him. She brushed a few strands from his forehead, kissed his cheek. He started to stir and opened his eyes to find Sakura smiling at him.

"Morning sleepy head." She said a playful tone.

Sasuke smirked at her, and sat up realising their hands were still intertwined. Sakura blushed a little and Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Sakura…" he started before the door flew open.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" asked a worried Ino jumping on Sakura while pushing Sasuke out the way.

"Ino I'm fine!" said Sakura with a smile.

Sakura looked around and saw all of her friends there, even Neji was there. The next hour went by with them all asking how she was and if she was ok and telling her how boring their breaks were when she was gone. They all believe that she fell down a flight of stairs. After they all left Sakura started to wonder where Sasuke had gone when suddenly someone held their hand out to her. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke, she smiled and took his hand. He led her to the roof, but before he opened the door he put his hands over her eyes.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Shh, be patient." He said.

She could hear the door open and he lightly pushed her and she started walking. She could feel that he stopped and she stopped to. He removed his hands and Sakura let out a gasp at what she saw. A little table, with two chairs, candles lit and where everywhere. Sakura turned Sasuke in complete shock. For a moment he was worried that she wouldn't like it, but when she hugged him almost making the both fall to the ground. He caught the both of them, hearing her laughing and her lovely smile was in place. They spent the rest of the night talking away, and just being with each other.

"Sakura I wanted to tell you, that I … I love you." Sasuke said looking her straight in the eye. Sakura looked at him in shock, but then smiled.

"I love you too, Sasuke." She said happily.

Sasuke bent his head a little and put a small chaste kiss on her lips.

…

"Sakura it's so good to have you back!" shouted Ino, hanging on the poor girl.

Sakura laughed, she just arrived to where she and her friends sit for their breaks, she sat next to Sasuke and he put his arm around her. The rest of the group looked at them in complete shock.

"It's the end of the world!" shouted Naruto pointing at the two.

Sakura laughed a bit and Sasuke smirked.

"I would never think that this day would come." Said Tenten in shock.

The rest of the group all agreed and, Ino was begging for the details, while Lee was trying not to cry. After a few minutes Ino went back to complain about the spot test she had before their break, and how she failed it.

"I wish I could see the future, so I could see when these test where, or better yet what the answers were." She whined.

"Please there is no way any body has that kind of power, I mean come one see the future? It's so unreal." Said Kiba, like he was so smart.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, and giggled while he smirked.

"You never know the world is full of surprises." Said Sakura, not able to hold back her smile.

THE END.

AN: sorry it took so long, my internet wasn't working.


End file.
